Lily and James before harry
by Crazypixies
Summary: lily james sirius and remus go diary all about their sixth year at hogwarts but with diarys  trust me summary wors than story not sure i will even bother continuing this story as it was my first and i have just re-read it may re-do it we'll have to see
1. back to hogwarts

Okay this is my first fanfic so bear wiv me

Right anyway this is pre Harry sooooo _lily's handwriting or thoughts is this _**and James's is this **Sirius's is like this _**Remus's is like this**_ and like a scene is this

Chapter 1

Dear diary 

_Back at hogwarts for my sixth year, really hope potter failed don't think I could stand it if he was still in my year. Sorry you don't know who I'm talking about his name's James potter but I call him potter cause he's the most annoying jerk in the world, oh hold on he's just come In the compartment gotta jet see ya_

_Lily_

Lily closed her diary sharply and locked it with a spell so obviously, immediately Sirius tried to grab it but lily and her friends Abigail Scott and Madison sanders (abby and maddy) tugged it out of his grasp.

"Ok ok calm down only seeing who you're writing about," Sirius gasped.

"Well that's for lily to know and you NOT to find out," maddy said her cheeks growing hot.

_Note to self: try to help with maddys crush on Sirius instead of trying to crush it like last year. _

Hmm wonder if I could get sanders hooked up with Sirius and then I could get a date with Evans worth a try. 

"I think the word get out would help here," abby announced.

"Right right we're going we only can in to say hello," James said turning away and beginning to walk away.

"Well you doing a foul job of it" lily shouted before the door closed

**Diary it's me**

**Anyway went to say hello to Evans and co. to cut a long story short well lets just say it didn't go to well did I say how fab Evans is I just can't believe she doesn't want to go out with me whyyyyyy oh well.**

**James**

Just as James potter closed his diary the train pulled into the station another year at hogwarts had begun.

What do you think? please review

Oh you should all know who Evans is or you really shouldn't be reading this fanfic

Gotta go

Bye


	2. getting off the train and abit

I'm back ok right so you should remember what all the diaries are cause I don't wanna type them again

* * *

Chapter 2

As the crowd pushed him off the train Sirius Black started to wonder if this year this year he would finally get to go out with Sanders.

Might be worth a try I know she hates me and all but well stranger things have happened take me running away from home no bad example Sirius 

"Man what's got into me," Sirius muttered to himself.

"First sign of madness mate talking to yourself," said James potter from behind breaking away from the jostling crowd to join him.

"Year," Sirius sighed.

"You alright mate," was the first thing James asked when he heard that sigh.

"I obviously need food," Sirius laughed.

But before James could reply they were swept away in a tide of people to the carriages.

Oi diary its me your new best friend 

Ok basically all I know is that the house elf's have out done themselves again any way I'm really to tired to talk any more night

Sirius

The next morning Remus Lupin woke to the sound of the birds and the heavy breathing of his roommates.

* * *

What did you think?

If you liked it please click on the little purple button and review

If you didn't like it well ……… I don't like you but review anyway

Please

Oh and thanks to J-anet25 for reviewing

Thanks pips

P.S sorry this chapter was so short I didn't have much time


	3. AN:

AN:

sorry i haven't written in i think its a few years??? I've just been soooooo busy and i haven't had the time and i was going to write earlier but my computer broke down for ages and i couldn't get anything done my friend has even been doing my homework for me i am going to finish this story before i start any others

Oh and thanks to these people for the reviews they sent me about chapter two:

J-anet25  
IWishIWasASlytherin


	4. Wake up call

Hiya I'm back  
disclaimer: I don't own anything except my one brain cell

here's the diary thingy's and thought thingy's  
_lily's is this_**  
James's is this  
**Sirius's is like this  
_**Remus's is like this**_  
and a scene is this

_**Dear diary  
**_ _**It's the start of a brand new year and I can't wait to get started it's going to be so exciting learning all those new things. The others are going to have to get up soon or else we'll miss breakfast. Oh Sirius is stirring I think he can sense the word breakfast or anything to do with food for that matter.  
**_ _**Yours sincerely  
**_ _**Remus**_

Wow is it morning already???? Ooooooo breakfast can't be late for that hehe time to wake James up.

"James! James! Wake up lily's just run in naked!" Sirius shouted.  
"What? Where? I wanna see" mumbled James sitting bolt upright.  
He looked around hopefully then saw Sirius laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
"Oh haha hilarious Sirius" said a very disgruntled James.  
"Oh come on James I was only having a bit of fun" pouted Sirius bouncing up and down on James bed.  
"Goway" mumbled James.  
"What was that jamsie?" Sirius asked  
"" mumbled James  
"ooooo ickle jamesie is managing full sentences at this time in the morning" cooed Sirius.  
"Is that a full sentence?" came a voice from the bed across the room. 

Remus sat up and grinned across the room at Sirius and the lump under the covers that was James.

"Remus! Yey! You can help me get James up" yelled Sirius.  
"No no I'm up!" shouted James sitting up.  
Remus and Sirius burst out laughing at the look of fear on James face.  
"Urgh mmmm wasgoingon?" came a voice from the bed next to Remus.  
"Peters up! Breakfast time!" yelled Sirius running for the door  
"I dunno about you Remus but I think that before I go down to breakfast I might just get dressed" James said in-between chuckles.  
"Yeah your right James I think I might just get dressed" Remus said seriously.  
Sirius looked down at himself, ran to his trunk and started pulling out clothes and getting dressed as fast as possible.

"Ready!" He announced.  
"Yeah you're ready. That is if you like to go out with your pants over your trousers." Laughed James  
"maybe I meant to do that" Sirius said  
"yes but we know that you didn't" Remus put in

Blushing furiously Sirius sorted out his problem and when everything was in the right place he ran for the door dragging the other three marauders behind him.

Peter wasn't in that much for the simple reason that i don't like him but he has to be in so oh well

And remember the little green button click till it hurts .


	5. Wake up call lily pov

Hi i think i may have ADHD or something like that because its so hard for me to finish things and remember to do stuff but enough about me you didn't decide to read this because you wanted to know all about me anyhow I'm just going to copy and paste this next bit for the rest of the story :P hey this feels just like doing my homework .  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my one brain cell

here's the diary thingy's and thought thingy's  
_lily's is this_**  
James's is this  
**Sirius's is like this  
_**Remus's is like this**_  
and a scene is this

* * *

_Dear diary  
good morning and what a beautiful morning it is. Ah I love being the first awake on a morning it gives me a sort of tranquillity just sat in peace for a little while. You know it's moments like this that makes life worthwhile all that hard work and bad headaches if all I get is this small moment of peace on a morning... HOLY S*** WHAT IS THAT? Argh well there goes my peaceful morning I've just been interrupted by the lovely dulcet tones of Black screeching like a banshee. Anyway I'll have to go now because I need to get dressed and go for breakfast.  
lily_lily put down her journal and grinned across the room at her friends who had just woken up and had obviously decided that she was insane to be so chirpy at 8oclock in the morning but despite that by half eight they were ready for breakfast and then whatever the day had to throw at them.

The marauders were already downstairs and stuffing their faces (at least James, Sirius and Peter were) by the time Lily, Maddy and Abby got downstairs who gave the marauders a look of disgust as they walked by but saved a small smile for Remus who they consider the most civilised of the group. Sitting down lily helped herself to toast and while she was spreading jam the mail came Abby and Maddy both got letters lily just opened the paper.

"I still don't understand why you read that it's just full of lies and crap." Abby announced the start of the argument they had at least once a week.

"I get it because I want to keep up with the rest of the wizarding world." Abby opened her mouth to reply to lily's comment when Maddy intervened.

"Heads up McGonagall's coming over." Lily and Abby shut up quickly then and went back to eating breakfast.

They looked up just as a shadow appeared over them and saw possibly Hogwarts scariest teacher, if you got on the wrong side of her fortunately, Professor McGonagall was also smart enough to see who deserved to be punished and fortunately for the three of them she seemed to know that they hardly ever got into trouble. So as she handed them their timetables for the year they were graced with the presence of a rare smile.

"Yes! Look we have all our lessons together!" announced Abby joyfully

"Yes there she is a true genius." Maddy said in between snorts of laughter. Lily happened to be having a hard time responding to this as she was well past the point of hysteria and Abby... well Abby just looked plain confused which rather than calming her friends down enough to explain only made them laugh harder. 

* * *

I have only just realised how short this chapter is promise to make them longer from now on :)


End file.
